Two bladers in the abbey Kai's past
by Emo Bunny
Summary: Based on the childhood past of the character Kai, with my own fan character, the two must survive all the cruelty Biovolt can inflict upon them, and their love must remain strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first ever bey blade fan fiction, my second one ever made.**

**It is more of what happened in the past with Kai, and a character that is copyrighted to me.**

**To help you understand it more, my character was trained in the abbey with Kai but the two of them were separated.**

**So for this fan fiction I will be doing reminiscence so to speak, looking back on the past.**

**My characters name is Mina and she is Kai's age, she is partly Japanese as Tyson Granger is her cousin.**

**I do not own beyblade or any of its characters; I only own my characters; which I made with my own imagination.**

_Kai: - Why are we looking back at this?_

_Mina: - I don't know to be honest, maybe so the people reading can understand what happened to us, and how you turned out the way you are…_

_Kai: - Why is it any of their business?!_

_Mina: - So others do not end up like we did…._

_Kai: - can't argue with her Fine then!_

**Chapter one – The new girl**

**On a cold winter one Russian day…**

It was a usual cold day in Russia, the snow was already falling and a snow storm was reported just north from where the abbey was located.

Across this normal looking Russian multi national company, was an old tree, one of the only tree's still hanging onto its life from the Russian weather.

Moving in towards the indoor of the abbey, there were noises of blades scraping the concrete floors and grinding noises to aid them.

Guards were stationed in every corridor, whether they be bladers or normal guards, none would dare try to enter it.

"Put more strength into your launch!" called one of the guards to a young male blader whose launcher was out.

Among all the other crowds, was a young boy, two toned hair of blue and deep purple eyes.

He was a lonely child, having recently seen his parents murdered in front of his own eyes.

Many of the other children feared him because of his powerful abilities and fearsome behaviour; he went by the name of Kai.

Kai looked upwards as there was the sound of helicopter propellers; he pushed himself up from the wall and walked out of the training room.

Several men in white cloaks were carrying a young girl in a wheel chair; she had blue hair and deep blue eyes.

She was a pale skinned girl, and by the use of wheelchair clearly she was not the healthiest of children either.

A rather handsome man in a black suite walked with them "promise me you will heal my daughter and will give you all the funding you require" spoke his concerned voice.

"Rest assured Mr.Granger, we will take excellent care of your daughter, though I can not promise you anything, we are certain our technology at biovolt can repair her legs" came a familiar man's voice.

The man's voice belonged to no other than Boris, a wicked and cruel man whose only desire was to create the ultimate bladers to control an army of bit-beasts, under Voltaire's command.

Mr.Granger nodded to the man "I am entrusting her to you, if any harm comes to her" he trailed off as they took his daughter.

The young boy Kai was watching this scene from behind a wall "a girl? Here?" he said quietly, slightly surprised.

"I wonder what grand-pa's men are going to do to her…" he said leaning against the wall and staring at the floor.

The men continued to push the girl in a wheelchair "try not to worry Miss Mina, we will take excellent care of you" said Boris to the little girl.

Who, at the time was no older than five "yes…I have complete faith that you can make me walk again" she said in a posh type of tone.

Although the girl Mina was from a wealthy family upbringing, which her accent clearly revealed, she was a kind and considerate young child.

"That's the type of spirit I like to hear, of course, you will be expected to train, if you are to test out your legs" he said to her in his usual serious tone.

"I know…I want to walk again…I want to battle…and defeat my cousin Tyson!" she said seriously as she looked down at a black beyblade, which glinted with the light.

Boris let out a small dark laugh as he walked with the scientists towards the laboratories down below the abbey.

**Do you want me to post another chapter up? let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two – A dream becomes reality**

_Mina: - HOLD UP! pushes story aside for a while Why did I want to beat Tyson in the first place?_

_Kai: - like all of us, you wanted to prove you were better than him Glances at Mina_

_Mina: - Oh yeah…that…shies away sheepishly))_

There were sounds of machines beeping and fluid running inside tanks in a lower level laboratory was that deep underground.

In one of these tanks, was the young girl from before, Mina her name was, and she looked peaceful inside that tank filled with incubation fluid.

"Sir, look at this…apart from her leg injuries, she is a genetically perfect child…her strength and skill are as great as Voltaire's grand son" spoke a female scientist to Boris.

Boris laughed evilly "most excellent, I for see her becoming a great blader, and a valuable tool to Biovolt" he said laughing.

"Increasing cell tissue to heal at maximum speed" spoke a voice from one of the computers as cables attached to Mina's body began to twitch, inserting a strange fluid into her body.

After several hours of hard and exhausting work, the scientists all looked upon the tank "scanning now…her body seems completely healed sir…"

Boris looked up at Mina inside the tank "excellent….begin genetic enhancement" he said to them seriously.

Mina's fingers twitched slightly as more fluid was placed inside her body, she crunched up her eyes in pain, though not able to wake due to her fluid induced sleep.

The scientists were studying her beyblade at the same time "It appears she processes a bit-beast sir…" Boris looked and walked over to the second tank.

Inside the second tank was a swirling mass of dark energy, he laughed evilly "It appears to be a Chimera Sir…according to Greek mythology, it is female and the sister of Cerberus" said a male scientist as he studied the beast.

"Its power levels are off the charts, and once the subject is enhanced and is trained hard, she will become a blader so powerful it will be impossible to stop her" said the scientist in amazement.

Boris laughed even louder "amazing, her power may even be higher than that of the strongest bladers we have, I want her trained in the abbey immediately!" he said dangerously to his scientists.

"Are you sure sir? Having a female in the abbey may cause trouble with all the male bladers and staff we have here" he said sternly.

"Then I want her watched and protected from any of them, though I will see to it no male is to go near her" he said sharply.

Boris watched intently as the incubation fluid began to drain from Mina's tank "awaken now Mina…and feel earth beneath your feet" he said.

The young girl's eyes opened, she was sitting on the tank floor with her feet sitting on the floor.

She looked up at him and lifted herself from the tank base, the scientists all gasped as Mina was standing!

Without the help of crutches or leg braces, just like a normal girl, she took a few steps with her feet.

"It's like she was walking all along!" said the scientists as they were amazed at what they had done.

Boris smiled darkly at Mina "how would you like to become a blader in this abbey? We will train you to become powerful…only then will you be strong enough to defeat your cousin" he said to her.

Mina looked up at him and nodded as the scientists threw her blade to her, she caught it in her right hand.

"Let it be known you are now a blader of Biovolt, a powerful force that is not to reckoned with…..Blader Mina!" he said in a loud voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three – A new friendship**

_Mina: - Sorry to butt in again…but I just don't get why I was silly enough to believe that creep and to believe I could ever defeat Tyson!_

_Kai: - Sighs You know, you should give this up, I doubt people will want to hear any of this.._

_Mina: - Well…he had it coming to him…mouthing off to me like that! Sweat drop_

_Kai: - ……right……_

Mina was sitting at the dining hall table alone, none of the other boys were allowed to go near her because they were under strict rules not to.

Either that or because she was a girl and boys that age are very spiteful towards them, not that she cared.

Mina could walk now and that was all that mattered, she drinking some form of milk from a carton.

Mina looked up as a tray was placed in front of her "Hi! Can I sit with you?" came a cute voice from a small boy.

Mina looked up at this young boy, he was dressed differently from all the others and his hair was coloured in two different tones of blue.

He had these cute adorable purple eyes, she blushed lightly on the cheeks "umm yeah of course you can!".

The young boy, who went by the name of Kai, smiled sweetly and sat down on the table with her "I'm Kai Hiwatari!" he said in a childish voice.

Mina looked at him and smiled "I'm Mina Granger" she said happily offering her hand for a hand shake.

They both shook hands, both of them smiling happily, Mina was glad, and happy that someone here was speaking to her without worry of the rules or guards.

It was destiny that these two young children should meet, both of them alone, and then united by the forces unknown.

**((Sorry for the poetry, I could not help it ;))**

Mina looked at him "are you sure you wish to sit with me? Your not afraid of me?" she asked him curiously.

Kai looked at her "No, why would I be? I plan to be the world's number one blader, I fear no one" he said sternly.

Mina smiled once again "then that must make us partners! Since we are both bladers here! We can be friends! We can train together and defeat all our enemies!" she said standing up hopefully.

Kai looked up at her "Huh? That's a good idea!" he said to her happily standing with her "and together no one can beat us!" they both laughed together, raising their fists in the air shouting "yeah!" in unison.

**Should I continue it? let me know! **


End file.
